1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a recording medium in which an object image obtained through a photographing optical system is electronically developed, and more particularly, to a device controlling a reading operation in which the image recorded in the recording medium is read out therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is a known; photographic material which is electronically developed directly so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording material, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording material is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
Reading an image recorded in the electro-developing recording medium using an optical sensor (such as a line sensor) not only takes a relatively long time, but also consumes a greater amount of electric power in comparison with a recording operation. Accordingly, during the reading operation electric charge in the battery may become too low to continue the reading operation.